


Must Come Out

by cordeliadelayne



Series: The Pregnancy Clause [2]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Medical Procedures, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7381069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A babe is born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Must Come Out

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2010.

“So not a dino-hybrid, then?” Connor asked with a beaming smile.

“No,” Stephen replied. “Just perfect.”

“He has your eyes,” Abby said.

“Yeah,” Stephen whispered, still with the same awe-struck look he'd had all day. When he thought he was going to die, the pain so intense that he'd _hoped_ for death. But then Ryan had been there, strong and comforting. And then the ARC's doctors had rushed him into the makeshift operating room – he tried not to think of the last creature that had given birth there – and he'd passed out only to wake with a massive scar across his stomach and the most beautiful baby boy he'd ever seen being laid into his arms.

It almost made him thankful for Helen.

Almost.

“I don't recall giving everyone the morning off,” Lester said, entering the room. The others exchanged rueful glances then looked up. Lester was carrying a large stuffed teddy bear in his arms. “However, on this occasion...”

Ryan and Cutter entered behind him, similarly laden with baby toys. They looked around at the others gathered there, the balloons and cards and the joy on all their faces and couldn't stop smiling themselves.

Ryan went over to Stephen and planted a kiss on his brow. “Love you,” he murmured.

“Love you too,” Stephen replied.

“Now we just need to find a name for the little one,” Ryan said.

Connor opened his mouth.

“No!” Everyone shouted.

“No Star Wars. Or Star Trek. Or star anything name,” Abby said.

Connor looked so put out that Stephen couldn't stop from laughing even if his stitches did pull. And then everyone else was laughing too.

It was that or cry.


End file.
